Me iré
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Songfic de Zellgadis y Ameria basado en la canción de Alejandro Sanz. One Shot.


" Me iré..."

Por Nadesiko-san

(Escrito en Diciembre de 2001)

**__**

Notas de la autora: Antes que todo, gracias por leer este fanfic, que por supuesto esta dedicado a Zellgadis y Ameria (mi pareja favorita pues ^^). Al ser el primer songfic que escribo, pido disculpas si no es lo suficientemente bueno. Esta historia esta basada en la canción "Me iré" de Alejandro Sanz, el cual recomiendo escuchar tanto por su letra como por su melodía. Agradecería a aquellos que me envíen su opinión, ya sean buenas o malas. Ahora si, los dejo proseguir con la lectura ^_^. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Las flores aun se encontraban húmedas por el rocío de la madrugada, y el dorado sol esperaba para hacer su entrada surgiendo desde el horizonte. Poco a poco el cielo comenzó a aclararse, solo un resto de Luna se demoraba en el cielo del alba...

La habitación estaba sumida en el silencio, como si escondiera el secreto de lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Sus muebles de madera refinada y brillante, con el suelo revestido de una alfombra pérsica y las grandes claraboyas del balcón, denotaban que allí viviría una figura de gran importancia. La casi completa oscuridad, producida por las cortinas que tapaban los vastos ventanales, se rompió cuando un hilo de luz se ostento allí, revelando las siluetas de dos personas que aun reposaban en la extensa cama, tapadas por algunas sabanas y mantas, ambas completamente revueltas. 

La joven de oscuros cabellos se encontraba durmiendo de lado, era una escena de total inocencia y belleza, que cautivaba el corazón de cualquier persona. Especialmente del hombre que se encontraba recostado a su lado, el cual la miraba lleno de culpa, pero al mismo al tiempo con ternura, una mirada inusual, que solo ella supo y sabría de ver. Ahora, seguramente, ocurriría lo de siempre... 

****

Cuéntame, otra vez, como iba aquella melodía 

que hablaba de nosotros dos,

la escribió, el que invento el adiós

Estaba consciente de que el día estaba a punto de comenzar y con ello, su niña despertaría. Le gustaba verla así, dormida, casi ingenua. A pesar de que la mañana comenzaba, el sol de su interior no lo hacia.

****

Cuéntame, otra vez, si no es el mismo sol de ayer el que se esconde hoy

Para ti, para mí, para nadie más se ha inventado el mar

se ha inventado el horizonte por llegar donde existe siempre un dónde en algún lugar

- No entiendo en que estaba pensando... –musitó taciturno, pensando en los sucesos que habían ocurrido en esa misma habitación. A pesar de que aun no llegaba a entender por completo el porque de su comportamiento, el bien sabía que todo era una ilusión, tanto para él como para los demás. Una quimera que ahora él tendría que derramar con mucho dolor. 

****

y aquel derroche de mi fantasía

mía, mía, es...

Despacio, muy suavemente, Zellgadis corrió un mechón de cabello de su rostro, cuidando de no despertarla. ¿Por qué no podía tenerla consigo para siempre? Pero él era necio, "No es un capricho lo que siento por ti Zellgadis", ella le había dicho. Sin embargo, la quimera bien sabia que en ese estado de ser extraño no podría permanecer a su lado. No quería que ella sufriera, ya tenia demasiada culpa sobre si debido a lo que había hecho a otras personas. El bien sabia que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente, y que en su mente aun quedaban restos de ese "Espadachín demoniaco" que una ves había sido. 

Las luces del amanecer cada vez se hacían mas vistosas, aun así a él parecía llegarle la noche.

****

...y este maldito atardecer

Sigilosamente se levanto de la cama, tratando de no hacer algún movimiento que la despertara. La observo teniéndose repugnancia a si mismo. El se había atrevido a robarle su inocencia. Y ahora la dejaría así, sola. Quizás seria mejor para ella, quizás no. La Princesa Ameria Will Tesla Saillune, no podría estar con alguno de su clase, ¿Qué idea era la que se le había cruzado? A pesar de que su simplicidad y bondad no lo demostrara, ella era una princesa y seguiría siendo así por siempre. Recogió su ropa que estaba desparramada casualmente en el suelo, lo mismo hizo con el vestido azul de Ameria, el cual dejo en orden arriba de un sillón. Luego se vistió.

****

Y me iré, iré

Me iré contando cada paso no quiero despertarte,

despertarte

Desde adentro miro el horizonte que se daba entre la lejanía del cielo y de la tierra. Donde ayer dominaba el bullicio, hoy lo hacia el silencio. Las calles y hogares de la ciudad de Saillune acarreaban los vestigios de la celebración de fin de año. Y él había tenido por primera vez la oportunidad de ver los festejos de aquella capital... y también de algo mas...

Hubo algo que le había instado a concurrir hacia la capital de la magia blanca, donde ahora se encontraba, precisamente en la habitación de la princesa. Sintió que era una necesidad la de visitarla esa noche, especialmente cuando la vio tan triste e inexpresiva, como él nunca la había llegado a conocer. Primero una palabra de aliento, luego un acompañamiento hasta la alcoba...

Y de esa manera, sin darse cuenta, había caído en los lazos de ella que ahora lo estaban atando. Aunque se proponía desatarlos, por seguridad a Ameria y por tratar de volver a ser lo que siempre fue: un hombre obsesivo con su única meta y sin ninguna clase de debilidad que le impidiera llevar a cabo sus objetivos. Haber hecho el amor con la Princesa de Saillune llenaría de orgullo a cualquier hombre arrogante, pero a él no. Y más cuando se dio cuenta de que la había herido físicamente, no solo por el hecho de que ella era virgen, si no también porque su cuerpo duro de piedra con esquirlas era demasiado para el cuerpo de ella, que mas halla de ser fuerte a muchas otras cosas, no lo resistió. 

Lo que mas le daba rabia es que ella dijo solamente que no se preocupara, que no tenia importancia. Y él sabía que no era así, que a ella si le había dolido. Pero entendía de sobra que Ameria era demasiado egoísta consigo misma, y muy noble con los demás como para decir o demostrar algo que lo haga sentirse culpable.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se percato de que se había distraído mirando hacia fuera, pensando. Quería marcharse sin titubear ni un segundo, sin dar vuelta atrás su mirada, pero no pudo. Zellgadis se acerco hacia aquella que reposaba en la cama, y sentándose allí observo el rostro de Ameria, el cual aun seguía mostrándose apacible, con esa suave y rosada piel, con sus gruesas, largas y arqueadas pestañas oscuras, toda acurrucada debido al aire fresco que se le había escapado a las ventanas que no estaban del todo cerradas. Los labios de la quimera se encorvaron en una sonrisa cálida, y tomando el blanco edredón la cubrió cuidando de no despertarla. 

****

Y me iré, iré

Te dejare, un puñado de canciones,

y de besos nuevos niña y al final me iré

- Perdóname, –susurro cerca de ella – pero yo no te merezco Ameria...

Zellgadis se arrimo un poco mas. Cerrando sus ojos y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la inexperiencia, beso los labios de la joven. 

- Lo siento... –volvió a decir al separarse de Ameria, tanto física como mentalmente. – No me esperes por favor.

La quimera pestañeo sorprendido primero, aunque luego sonrió cuando ella se movió, cambiando su posición durmiente del otro lado, dándole la espalda a su amante. Es como si la sacerdotisa hubiese escuchado entre sueños lo que él le dijo y, enojada, hubiese decidido ignorarle. Zellgadis sabia que esa seria su reacción si Ameria lo hubiese oído. 

****

Déjame, que te de cada segundo envuelto 

en un atardecer de vida

que para ti, para mí, para nadie mas se ha inventado el mar

De la mesa de luz tomo el oráculo que ella le había dado cuando el grupo decidió que era tiempo de separarse, como él ahora lo estaba haciendo. Desabrocho de su ropa la piedra de color rubí puesta sobre su pecho y la apoyo sobre la palma de la mano de ella. 

- Ahora duerme...

Deslizándose fuera de donde reposaba su princesa se dirigió hacia los amplios miradores abriéndolos solo un poco para poder pasar. Dando vuelta la cabeza dedico una ultima a todo el cuarto, un lugar que el recordaría hasta que la vuelva a ver. Evocando el momento en que ella decidió entregársele, y también cuando él, temeroso, no pudo negarse a nada. Había sido como una marioneta manejada por su tiritera. En su piel de piedra quedaría la sensación de cuando sus manos y labios investigaron el cuerpo cálido de ella. Algo que jamas había imaginado que llegaría a pasar. 

****

Y recuerda que te desnude y ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer

Aquella noche, noche fría

mía, mía fue

...y este maldito atardecer

Por último observo con una mezcla de seriedad y aflicción a la que yacía sobre la cama. Cerrando los ojos hizo la cabeza a un lado. Luego se marcho de allí.

****

Y me iré, iré

me iré y lo haré despacio

no quiero despertarte, despertarte

Cuando la quietud fue absoluta en toda la alcoba, un sollozo se dejo percibir. Simulando estar dormida ella había oído cada palabra salida de su boca, conteniéndose el deseo de contradecir a lo que él le decía. Ella sabia que era inútil hacerlo desistir, aunque se arrepintiera de no intentarlo.

- No me importa lo que tu digas... –hablo con la voz quebrantada, aun sin moverse de su posición actual, mientras por sus mejillas rodaban las lágrimas que a continuación desembocarían sobre las sabanas. Tenia como único consuelo el recuerdo de los besos y las caricias que él le había proporcionado sin ninguna contrariedad en la mente y también la memoria de que, por unos momentos, en sus brazos ella supo estar. Apretándose contra el pecho la gema que le había dejado, la princesa susurro: – Se que volverás Zellgadis... y yo te esperare...

El sol ya había hecho por completo su aparición en Saillune, y los comerciantes comenzaron a instalar sus humildes mostradores en las calles, saludándose a gritos e ignorando el paso de un hombre que avanzaba solitario entre ellos, brazalete en mano. Ese objeto que él necesitaría para animar el camino de su interminable búsqueda, con ella de compañía imaginaria.

****

Y me iré, iré

Perdóname, pero es que tengo prisa,

que he quedado con mi alma 

para pensar en ti

Deteniéndose por un momento, Zellgadis miro de reojo al palacio que se mostraba majestuoso a sus espaldas. Negando con la cabeza rehizo su caminata, cada vez con mas apremio, alejándose de la joven a quien supo y sabría de amar. Aquella que lo había hecho sentirse por primera y única vez, humano.

****

Y me iré, iré

para pensar en ti,

para pensar en ti...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
